


Sweetest Sin

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Modern Era, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Step-siblings, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Ivar is your step brother who has secretly wanted you for a while now. And tonight he finally finds a way feed his sinful desires





	Sweetest Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, Dark!Ivar, language, little arguing, smut, NSFW, dub-con, mentions of masturbation, crazy ending

Ivar never really liked you. To be blunt he hated you. In his eyes you were just some girl who acted out because she had daddy issues. But the hate he felt for you didnt happen the moment your parents married. It actually happened over the years when he realized just how wild and careless you were. 

It angered him even more when he knew you had boyfriends. Because that meant another boy was touching you. And he didnt like that at all. He had spent many nights fucking any girl that he could. He would always go for the ones that had similar hair and eyes to you. But you never noticed. 

You never noticed the time he quietly came into your room while you were sleeping and watched you sleep peacefully. His fingers slowly reached your cheek and gently grazed your soft skin. You didn’t even stir in your sleep. 

And even when you came back for the reunion he still couldn’t stand the thought of another man touching you. He could no longer count how many nights he lied in his bed, using his hand to please himself with the image of you painted behind his eyelids. And he found that seeing you again brought back that same unbearable desire to take you against the nearest wall and fuck you mercilessly until you couldn’t even walk. 

 

He had many women but they weren’t you. And oh, how you haunted him. Without even trying. 

And that was why he promised he would find a way to have you. With your permission of course. He may have had some fucked up thoughts but he would never touch you unless you wanted it. But how? 

He asked himself that many times over and over again. His mind thinking of every manipulative thing to pull off. And then his eyes found your boyfriend who was paying a lot of attention to you. But he knew the look he kept sneaking to Margrethe. The housemaid. His lips curled into a devious smirk. 

Oh, this was going to be too easy. 

*** 

“I can’t believe you would do this to me! I can’t even leave you alone for 5 minutes really?!!!!” You shouted. 

“Y/N, wait! I can explain just give me a minute!” 

You stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut. Every single person that was standing outside turned their attention to you. It made your heart pound and your blood boil. How stupid was it, that you couldn’t even have a boyfriend that didn’t attempt to sleep with the maid, or with one of your friends! It was infuriating. 

It was even worse when you saw Ivar leaning casually against your car with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Problems with your new boy toy?” He sneered. 

“Fuck you!” You spat. 

Ivar held his hands up and stepped away from the car. You got in your car and left everyone as fast as you could. You were going to have to get really drunk and maybe fuck some other guy before you would feel ok with going back home. Because by the time all that was done your ex would be long gone. 

You spent hours at the bar. Slamming back drink after drink, and dancing with random guys. The bartender gave you some water between drinks along with some crackers. Then after a while you decided to stop because the entire room was spinning. 

And to make matters worse you saw a set of familiar blue eyes watching you from across the room. 

Shit. 

“Well if it isn’t the party pooper.” You rolled your eyes. 

“More like step-brother who’s come to take you home.” Ivar sounded annoyed but it only made you giggle. 

He snaked a hand around your arm and began walking you towards the car. You stepped outside to feel a cold blistering wind and a few drops of rain. You tilted your head up and felt a cold splash of water hit your cheek. 

“Come on, I’ll let you sleep on my couch tonight.” Ivar offered. 

“Oohh…” You mumbled as he started your car. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he turned to you. 

“Buzz is wearing off. I need another drink.” You turned to look at Ivar who was back to watching the road. “Why do you even care? You hate me.” 

You watched him lick his lips. He turned to look at you again but this time he had something in his eyes. You didn’t know what it was but it made little pulses of heat flow right between your thighs. 

He rolled the tip of his tongue over his plump bottom lip and you felt the air grow thick. 

What was that? 

You watched as Ivar reeled his tongue back in to his mouth. 

Hot. 

It was getting hot in the car. 

And wait. He just passed his house. 

“Uh… Where are we going?” You questioned. 

“You remember the old hangout spot?” He replied. 

You scuffed. 

“Come on. I know we don’t get along much but let’s take a trip down memory lane back to when we did.” 

He was up to something. But if that didn’t make your knees weak…

Ivar was a handsome man. You couldn’t deny that. And while you two never got along there was always something that left you curious about him. Especially when he did that damn tongue thing. 

You looked back out your window to see the secluded area. Trees surrounded you and your eyes went to the thick wooden vine. 

“Holy shit. That thing’s still hanging?” You chuckled. 

Ivar nodded his hand. “Remember we used to use that thing that a swing!” He smiled. 

You turned back to him. “And we nearly fell down into that crater!” 

Ivar began to laugh. “I had to help you get off because you were so afraid.” 

“I don’t remember that.” You chuckled nervously. 

“You don’t remember?” He asked as he lifted his hand up to gently stroke your cheek. 

You felt a rush of heat run through your entire body. He leaned closer towards you. 

Your clit began to throb as his face got closer and closer. The moment his lips grazed yours, you felt your entire body clench in excitement. You were becoming a steaming pile of mush. And you wanted more. 

You leaned into his kiss and parted your lips to grant his tongue entrance. His tongue swirled around yours and you released a quiet whimper in his mouth. 

He pulled away only for a second to analyze your reaction. You glanced at the hood of the car and stepped out into the pouring rain. Ivar jumped out and met you halfway. 

His hands gripped you by the waist and shoved you on the hood of your car. You spread your legs and felt his hands run your thighs. His lips crashed down on yours and you felt yourself melt beneath his touch. Another moan escaped your lips as he slowly rubbed your folds through your panties. 

He didn’t even bother to take off your dress, he just slid them off your feet and tucked them in his pants pocket. 

A souvenir for later, but you didn’t even notice his actions. You were too busy rolling your hips and drinking up every inch of him. His erection was pressing between your thigh and it caused a heavy throb between your legs. 

“Ivar, Please. I want you inside me.” You begged between heavy kisses. 

 

You could feel Ivar smirk against your lips as he reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. Not even the rain could stop the fire that was building in your core. He ran his hand through your soaked hair and gently lied you down on the hood of the car. 

You felt him pull your dress up to your waist and then you felt his erection pressing up against your entrance. With a simple thrust he pushed himself inside you and released a quiet moan. 

“Fuck, your even tighter than I imagined.” 

You opened your mouth to say something back but the words died in your throat when he grinded his hips into yours and you felt the tip of his cock hit your g-spot.

“Shit!” You cried out as you reached around and gathered the material of his soaked shirt in your hands. 

Ivar pulled away and began nipping at your neck. You felt your legs tremble as he continued thrusting deep inside you and with every single movement he made you found yourself liquifying. 

“Ivar!” You moaned as you arched your back and bucked your hips up to meet his rhythm. 

You feel his fist clench tight in your hair as he pumped himself inside you. His mouth gently grazes your jaw bone and moves back to your parted lips. 

“Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good.” He moaned and snapped his hips down on top of yours. 

Your trembling legs almost become numb and your toes curl as your entire body clenches tight. Shit. Your gonna- 

“Ivar! Shit.” You threw your head back as your inner walls clasped around his erection. 

Ivar barely held his own ground. He moved one hand to the hood of the car as he mashed his hips into your. His thrusts became erratic and you could feel his body tremble above you. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

The words were no longer spoken and you felt his warm seed coat your inner walls. He remained locked inside you groaning until he was completely finished. 

***   
Ivar’s buttoning his pants back up. He thinks the deed is gone and your out of his system. But he can’t be more wrong. 

It’s like a switch has been flipped in his brain. First he had to find a way into his step-sister’s pants amd now he feels like he has to keep you from leaving. This is your home after all and now that he’s had a taste he fears he can’t let you go. Even worse, he fears what he will do to keep you beside him. 

“Ivar, come on.” You call out to him. 

He looks at you and blinks. This throws you off. Why is looking at you like that? 

“Ivar? What’s wrong?” You ask. 

Ivar licks his lips. You can’t know what he’s thinking. 

“Nothing. I’m just a little tired. Hey how about I bring you to my house? There’s something I wanna show you.” He offers. 

You nod your head, completely clueless of what’s really going on. 

And so the Spider caught himself the tastiest Fly ever to be known.


End file.
